Discussione forum:Wiki/@comment-3279487-20130708183244
Siccome non abbiamo ancora la pagina del film dove poter aprire una discussione, la inizierò qui. La canonicità del decimo film, Strong World, è stata a lungo dibattuta. Iniziamo con il dare una definizione di canonico: "Il canone è, nel contesto della fiction, sia l'insieme di quei romanzi, storie, film, e simili che sono considerati come originali, cioè ufficiali, di un dato universo immaginario, sia l'insieme di quegli eventi, personaggi, ambienti e affini la cui esistenza all'interno di quell'universo è accertata." Riassumo qui i fatti pro e contro: ; Pro cononicità # Shiki è un personaggio canonico. Viene menzionato nel capitolo 530 e appare nel capitolo 0 che è un capitolo speciale del manga. Ciò viene anche confermato da Oda stesso nella SBS del volume 55, dove spiega che il Shiki menzionato da Sengoku è lo stesso del film e originariamente voleva inserire il suo nome nella discussione tra Shanks e Barbabianca, ma alla fine non la fatto per evitare di confondere i lettori. # Un albero di Daft Green appare nel capitolo 597. Nella SBS del volume 61 viene confermato che si tratta appunto di quella pianta. Oda però precisa che è una specie leggermente diversa da quelle su Merveille non essendo velenosa. #* Contro: avere un elemento in comune non prova nulla. Sarebbe come dire che il film è canonico perché la Marina usa le stesse navi del manga. # Cronologicamente, il film si inserisce perfettamente nella trama del manga fra la saga di Thriller Bark e quella delle Sabaody. # Il millantato fatto che in realtà Oda abbia confermato che il film sia canonico, risiede nella sua affermazione nell'artbook di Strong World "And as far as something that will hold true for both the comic and the anime, this will be Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year-old." (la lascio in inglese per evitare ulteriori parafrasamenti). #* Contro: In realtà non viene confermato nulla, semplicemente cita il film assieme al manga, inoltre la frase è suscettibile ad errori di traduzione. # Affermare che Strong World non sia canonico, implica che il piano di Shiki non si sia mai messo in atto e sia tuttora in attesa da qualche parte, lasciando la sua storia "incompleta". # La storia di Strong World è stata scritta da Oda. #* Contro: non significa nulla, anche Oda può partecipare o scrivere qualcosa di non canonico. Altrimenti per lo stesso motivo i teatrini di cappello di paglia o il film di Z sarebbero canonici anche loro. La questione che si sta discutendo è se il film sia canonico rispetto a One Piece, non rispetto ad Oda. ; Contro canonicità # Zoro dovrebbe ancora soffrire delle ferite riportate a Thriller Bark. #* Contro: questo può essere facilmente spiegato dicendo che il duello con Indigo non è stato un grande sforzo oppure che ha contribuito a far riaprire le ferite prima dello scontro alle Sabaody. # Rufy non porta il braccialetto del tesoro del capitano John, nonostante non se lo sia mai levato da Thriller Bark fino ad Impel Down. #* Contro: nei film cambiano spesso abbigliamento, per cui se lo potrebbe essere semplicemente tolto. # Nel capitolo 493 Brook afferma durante lo scontro con i Tobiuo Rider che quello è il suo primo combattimento come membro della ciurma, contraddicendo il fatto che ha già combattuto nel film. # L'affermazione di Oda nell'artbook dove si dice che Strong World è l'ultima avventura di Rufy diciassettenne contraddice il manga in quanto ne ha avute altre prima del salto temporale. #* Contro: il termine "avventura" è ambiguo e lascia spazio a numerose interpretazioni. # Nonostante Oda sia l'autore della trama e del film, Hirohiko Uesaka ha partecipato alla sceneggiatura. Ciò significa che se il film fosse considerato canonico, un altro autore diverso da Oda ha messo mano alla storia e ai dialoghi. (Anime News Network) Ricapitolando, non c'è nulla che dimostri la canonicità di Strong World sebbene non ci siano nemmeno troppi problemi a dire che lo sia. Personalmente, seguivo l'argomentazione della continuità ovvero che sia strano che un personaggio canonico abbia praticamente la sua storia come filler, ma è anche vero che per evitare alcune contraddizione con il manga e per evitare anche di rendere Strong World un caso a sé, si può tagliare la testa al toro e non considerarlo canonico. A voi la parola.